Constant velocity joints (CV joints) are often employed where transmission of a constant velocity rotary motion is desired or required. CV joints are typically greased or otherwise lubricated for the life of the component. The joints are preferably sealed to retain the lubricant inside the joint while keeping contaminants and foreign matter, such as water and dirt, out of the joint. A boot, which may be made of rubber, thermoplastic, silicone material, or the like, usually encloses portions of the CV joints. The boot provides a flexible barrier to retain the grease in the joint and extend the life of the joint.